


for i have sinned

by zjofierose



Series: (every now and then) on my mind - Angstober 2019 [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Communication, M/M, Pining, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27380446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zjofierose/pseuds/zjofierose
Summary: "you said you loved me"
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: (every now and then) on my mind - Angstober 2019 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1998550
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	for i have sinned

**Author's Note:**

> just a baby ficlet for a prompt from a 2019 Angstober list. originally posted as part of a multi-chapter ficlets collection; re-posting as a stand-alone.

_ You asked me to come, _ Viktor types into his phone,  _ you asked me to come and be your coach. You wrapped your arms around my neck and looked at me like I was the sun and stars, and you begged me to come here and be with you. _

He gives a lengthy sigh, and Makkachin thumps her tail in faint acknowledgment. It’s three in the morning, but jetlag is a bitch, and for all that he’s traveled in his life, Viktor still often struggles to fall asleep in strange places. Yu-topia feels less strange than most, which no doubt explains his ability to nap with abandon earlier, but nonetheless, here he sits, alone and awake and illuminated by the chilly glowing light of his phone.

There’s a gentle snore from the room next to his, and Viktor drags a hand through his hair, deleting the text from his phone screen before starting again. 

_ Why are you playing so hard to get? _ he types,  _ I don’t understand. I’ve never had as much fun in my life as I did dancing with you, as I did watching you. You mesmerized me. You enraptured me. Don’t you want me? Don’t you want me here? _ He drags a hand across his face, thumbing his keyboard to Russian and closing his eyes before typing blind.  _ Why didn’t you call me? Was it just a game to you? Do you not want me here? Should I leave? _

He opens his eyes again, staring at the text on the screen, at the cursor winking back at him. 

He deletes it all and lies down on the bed, rolling onto his side and pulling the covers to his neck. 

There’s nothing to do but push onward, he decides. If Yuuri doesn’t want him here, he needs to use his words and say so. Until then, Viktor will do as Yuuri had asked those several months ago: he will be his coach. 

He flicks away from the messaging app, skims through twitter, instagram, his email. He clicks his phone off and sets aside, then impulsively flicks it back on and types hurriedly, eyes closed, before thumbing it dark and tossing it to the floor.

Silent and dark, a sentence lingers, an unseen afterimage on the blackened screen.

_ You said you loved me. _


End file.
